


Sunsets and Surprises

by paraselene



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Romance, i got inspired from the henggarae concept pics, idk how to tag lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraselene/pseuds/paraselene
Summary: Seungcheol prepares a small surprise for Jeonghan.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Sunsets and Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's not a good quality story. It kept fighting me, so I just tried finishing it off because it'd be a waste to trash my half-finished work. I'm just really tired of not finishing anything anymore.
> 
> I hope you still enjoy it either way.

There's a vibration against his pillow and an annoying ring tone sounding through the room. Jeonghan stirs in his sleep thanks to the disturbance. He tries to ignore it in favor of his precious nap, but the loud noise and irritating vibration are making it hard for him.

He looks for his phone somewhere around his pillow, blindly tapping the spaces he can reach while grumbling in annoyance. When he feels a vibrating rectangular object against his hand, he grabs it.

He contemplates for a second whether to decline the call or not, but he decides that he wants whoever is calling on the other line to feel guilty about disturbing his sleep. He takes a peek with one eye just so that he'd slide it to the correct option. He presses his phone against his ear and goes off without giving the person on the other line a chance to speak.  
  
"Thanks for interrupting my sleep. I hope it made you happy. Now I'm going to end the call, turn my phone off, and go back to napping," Jeonghan says without missing a beat, but before he could end the call, all the drowsiness suddenly dissipated from his body thanks to the voice on the other line.

"Are you sure you wanna drop this call?" the voice teasingly asked.

"Cheollie," Jeonghan says his name, whining. He sits up and rubs his face; he tries to wake himself a little bit more. He then looks outside the window and sees a bright light beyond his curtains. He looks at the desk clock on his bedside table; it's almost five in the afternoon. The sun continues to relentlessly shine in these hot summer days, even though it was close to the evening already.

"You better have a good reason for disturbing me in my sleep."

"First of all, I'm sorry. I didn't think you were sleeping. Second of all, I do have a good reason for bothering you," Seungcheol explains, voice seemingly giddy and excited. "Get dressed. We're going somewhere. I'm already at the front door."

Jeonghan drops his phone and scrambles to the front door. A grinning Seungcheol welcomes him with a plastic bag in hand.  
  
"Good morning, angel. I brought food. You can just eat this in the car because I don't want us to be late."

Jeonghan kisses him on the cheek and lets him come inside first.

"Where are we going anyway?" Jeonghan asks as he changes into better fitting clothes for going out to wherever Seungcheol was taking him.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you. But well, don't get your hopes too high. It's just a simple surprise," Seungcheol says bashfully as he rubs the back of his neck.

They leave as soon as Jeonghan is ready. It's a 40-minute drive from Jeonghan's place. The scenery changed from the cityscape to the highway roads, until it was the vast sea against the horizon.

Jeonghan doesn't say anything when he realizes that Seungcheol has taken him to the beach. There is a small smile on his face that he is failing to hide as they arrive at their destination.

"We've arrived," Seungcheol announces as he takes Jeonghan's hand, pulling him away from the car. They walk along the beach, feet feeling the sand as they're shoeless.  
  
"Look," Seungcheol points out to the horizon. The sun is hanging low, and the sky's color is a light orange tint. The color bounced off the ocean water, making it look like a large canvas dyed in pink.

"I know it's just a simple thing, but I wanted to show you something pretty." Seungcheol tightens his grip of Jeonghan's hand while his other hand puts down the shoes he's holding. Jeonghan is too busy appreciating the scenery in front of him to notice Seungcheol fiddling.

Seungcheol reaches for something in his back pocket. It's a small black velvet box that carries something he had prepared quite some time ago. He glances at Jeonghan, and a soft smile is planted on his face as he sees the gentle expression the other has.

He slowly lets go of the hand he's holding. Jeonghan's senses are too preoccupied for him to notice that Seungcheol's hand is no longer in his. He is busy taking in the distinct scent of the sea, the cool feel of the breeze, and the beautiful scenery in front of him.

Seungcheol chuckles when he sees Jeonghan like that. He then opens the small box and lifts the item inside. It was a silver wing necklace with an opal stone hanging and a circular plate that had his and Jeonghan's initials respectively on each side. He moves behind Jeonghan, and only then does he get noticed.

"Seungcheol, what are you—"

"Stay still. I haven't locked it yet." Jeonghan nods. He lifts a hand to touch the necklace, his face growing hot at the surprise gesture.

"There." Seungcheol goes back to Jeonghan's side but looks away. "I hope you like it," he shyly says, a hand rubbing the back of his neck.

Jeonghan lifts the necklace to take a good look. He realizes by his birthstone and the plate with their initials on it that it's a customized item. He turns to Seungcheol with a surprised look, and he gets an acknowledging nod.

"Angel, let's make it official? Us, I mean," Seungcheol says as he grabs Jeonghan by the waist. He kisses him slowly and gently as if Jeonghan was a bubble that would disappear if he wasn't careful.

The way Seungcheol kisses him took Jeonghan's breath away. It made his knees weak to be loved like this. Jeonghan knows he couldn't be happier with Seungcheol.

"Ch-Cheol, wait—" Jeonghan pushes Seungcheol away, breaking the kiss. They're both panting for air. Jeonghan takes one deep breath and takes a step back. Seungcheol pouts, his brows knitting together. He takes a step forward only for Jeonghan to step backward.

"I'm sorry, Seungcheol," Jeonghan looks down and takes another step back. Seungcheol is frozen in his spot when he hears his angel's words.

"I'm really sorry, Cheollie. But you have to catch me first before I say yes," Jeonghan says, laughing, while he's running away from Seungcheol.

"Jeonghan, you—" Seungcheol shouts at Jeonghan, looking very much annoyed off. He chases after Jeonghan, who has already put quite the distance between them after getting a head start. The two of them run around the beach, laughing and enjoying this moment together.

It all started from one drunk night together. Then it was more than once, breakfast included until it was casual dates and simple cuddling. And Seungcheol and Jeonghan just fell into each other like it was so natural. They found a comfortable and safe place in each other's arms.

"I love you," Seungcheol says when he catches Jeonghan by the arm and locks him in place with his other arm around his angel's chest. Jeonghan looks back at him, giggling.

"I love you, too." The distance between their lips disappear. Seungcheol loosens his grip, letting Jeonghan turn to face him. His hands rest on Jeonghan's waist, while Jeonghan's arms lock around his neck. They pull away when they're out of breath, foreheads pressed against each other, and affectionate smiles on their faces.

Jeonghan no longer minds his nap is cut short today. Seungcheol's surprise is sweet and meaningful.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it. Might have a continuation or what hahahaha
> 
> Bye~


End file.
